


awaken

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bunny in heat, Coming Untouched, Deep Throating, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scented Lube, a semi-deity of the forest, and he's got a bunny tail, and so is kihyun, and wonho is a bunny, but he's a shapeshifter, hoseok is needy, kihyun is an elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: “When I left this morning there was a fluffy bunny running around my house and I come back to a naked man on my bed?”“I’m not a human.” The big bunny pouts.





	awaken

**Author's Note:**

> for baby ramen, i love you❤️

Kihyun stretches his arms as the sunlight passes through the lofty trees, showcasing shadows all over his face as he lies down on the grass. Spring is nearing and the sound of birds chirping and flowers blossoming filled each one of his sense.

He breathes in and breathes out, deeply, intoxicating himself with the scents surrounding him, his lungs expanding with fresh air.

As a forest elf, there was nothing else in the world that made Kihyun happier than spring; trees full of fruits and flowers, birds singsonging everywhere he went, animals leaving their hibernation caves and sneaking out of their hideaways to eat. It all fills his chest with warmth and he wandered around until very late in the day, until the moon was on top of the starry sky and her silver reflection showed Kihyun the way back home.

His stomach growls in hunger with the first rays of the sunset and Kihyun decides to get some food before going back home. He saw some walnut trees on his way here and he could get some to eat with his homemade yoghurt.

The scrunched leaves under his feet weren’t enough to cover another noise that had Kihyun’s pointy ears perking up and looking around for the origin of the sounds.

He spots something fluffy under some leaves a few steps further and approaches the bundle to find a bunny trapped inside a cage.

Shaking with fury, Kihyun carefully opens the steel cage and takes the bunny into his hands. The fluffy animal quickly relaxes in his embrace and starts sniffing his hands as Kihyun checks him out, making sure he isn’t wounded anywhere.

It takes him by surprise to see that the bunny’s tail is pink instead of white, like the rest of his fur. These type of bunny breeds were uncommon and usually treated as outcast by the rest of the bunnies, since they had a genetic differentiation.

When the bunny looks at him in the face Kihyun knows he’s gained his heart even before he’s made up his mind. Carefully not to drop him, he takes the bunny home in his arms.

Kihyun lives in a cave in the forest, with commodities made from wood, like a couch and a bed, and there’s a place that imitates a kitchen where he prepares his food.

He lets the bunny run around the place, sniffing and inspecting everything, its black orbs full of curiosity and ears pointy.

The bunny jumps on Kihyun’s lap when he’s sitting down, ready to eat his yoghurt with nuts, and has to offer some to it or he wouldn’t let him eat in peace.

He falls asleep that night with the bunny curled up between his arms.

The next morning, very early at dawn, Kihyun gets ready to leave the cave and make his usual check-up around the forest, to prevent that things like the one that happened to his bunny wouldn’t happen anymore. Sometimes there would be nosy humans here and there and he had to hide until they disappeared and, more often than not, undo their behaviour. Humans only came to his forest to kill his animals and destroy his flowers and it was his duty as the forest elf to prevent this from happening.

He leaves his cave opened in case his bunny wanted to go out instead of staying at home, even though he had told him several times before leaving the place that he would comeback and they could eat lunch together and go for a walk outside, in the fields, where the bunny could run amongst flowers and eat grass too.

It shouldn’t surprise him then when he gets home and finds the bunny still inside, but what he sees almost sends him under cardiac arrest.

On his bed, lying entirely naked, there’s a man.

“What the heck?!” Kihyun screams, taking a step back, completely shocked. His first reaction, the most primal one, is to pull out his sword, thoughts of the man being a human and being here to threaten his peace flooding his mind.

“Mmh?” The man hums softly and he shifts around, but he still doesn’t open his eyes.

Kihyun approaches him slowly, sword still on his hands, but he almost drops it when he notices the fluffy, pink bunny tail spurting out of the man’s lowers back.

Frowning, Kihyun puts away his sword and shyly stretches out his hand to touch the tail. It wiggles and the man underneath _moans_.

Kihyun’s cheeks flush a furious red and he steps back as if he had just touched acid. The man opens his eyes then and his lips curve into a shy smile.

“You’re back!” he says, sitting up on the bed.

Kihyun tries hard not to swallow when his eyes land on the hard-on between his legs.

“When I left this morning there was a fluffy bunny running around my house and I come back to a naked man on my bed?”

“I’m not a human.” The big bunny pouts. “I’m a shapeshifter. I can be in my bunny body or a human one, but I’m not actually a real human. I still have my tail.”

To reinforce his words, he turns around, on all fours, and wiggles his tail for Kihyun to see.

Kihyun feels his blood rushing so fast towards his groin that he has to support his weight on the wall, dizzy and with the roof of his mouth dry.

“Do you have a name?” he asks, the words feeling funny on his mouth from the lack of saliva.

“I go by the name of Hoseok, but I mostly live on my bunny form, so I don’t really use it.” The man, _Hoseok_ , goes back to his previous position and Kihyun grabs some clothes from his wardrobe and throws them at him.

“My name is Kihyun. Please put some clothes on while you are in your human form.”

“Clothes? Why?” Hoseok frowns as he surveys the fabric between his hands.

“Just. Wear them.” Kihyun punctuates each word and leaves the room with quick steps, leaving the shapeshifter to get dressed.

He learns the hard way that whenever Hoseok shifts in form the clothes are shredded and he’s naked again once he’s back to his half-human, half-bunny form. It isn’t that much of a big deal, really, he’s good at ignoring the naked man walking around in all his gloriousness around his house, his broad chest, thick legs and hard stomach definitely don’t keep Kihyun up at night.

He’s good at pretending he doesn’t care when Hoseok cuddles him in bed and presses his hard dick against his back.

He is not that good at pretending when, one day, he comes home from his daily check-up and finds Hoseok lying naked on his bed, just like he did on that very first day, but this time there’s a thin layer of sweat all over his body and he’s clutching the sheets as he rolls his hips and _rubs_.

Kihyun is sure Hoseok must have smelled his scent when he entered the bedroom because he turns around to look at him right after he’s stepped inside, cheeks blushed and eyes teary and a leaking hard-on between his legs.

Kihyun swallows hard.

“ _Kihyunnie_.” He says, voice trembling and filled with need. “I’m so sorry.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow as he, very slowly, walks towards the bed.

“What are you even sorry for.”

“I messed up the sheets I – ” he avoids looking at Kihyun in the eyes as he speaks. “I am in heat, I can’t help it.”

“ _Oh_.” Kihyun stays still, his hands tingling on each side of his body. “I’ll leave for a while longer and let you finish with the – mm – _matter_ then.”

“Please, don’t leave.” A whine erupts from Hoseok’s throat when the ache to touch himself is too strong to stop and more pre-cum leaks from his cock, staining the sheets. “T-take me.”

Kihyun opens his mouth to reply but closes it right after. In the back of his mind all he can think of is that this is the bunny he saved the other day, _his_ bunny, but the smell of sex fills up his nostrils and god, it’s been _so long_ since he’s had physical contact with someone. Ages ago, when he lived in town before he was assigned to protect this forest.

“I –” Kihyun considers briefly all the reasons why this isn’t okay, but pushes it to the back of his mind as fast as they had appeared. “Give me a second.”

He rushes towards the living room and clumsily grabs his favourite flowery-scented oil, going back to the bedroom even faster.

Hoseok has his legs spread as he lies on his back, hand on his cock and he pumps it slowly, breathy sounds leaving his throat.

Kihyun gets on the bed next to him and takes off the long shirt he had been wearing, without anything else underneath.

“Come here.” Hoseok pleads, spreading his legs further, and Kihyun hovers above him, cupping his cheeks. His lips are parted and his cheeks so red that they resemble poppies, and they burn like the sun on a summer day when he touches them, lifting his chin to bring him closer and kiss him.

Hoseok tastes like everything Kihyun loves; like flowers, fresh air; like spring. He tastes sweet and the moans he swallows are even sweeter. He keeps one hand still on his face and brings the other to the man’s hips, pulling their bodies closer, until they are skin against skin. The feeling of Hoseok’s hard-on rubbing against his own is maddening and Kihyun feels himself moaning at that, still against his bunny’s lips.

“I don’t think I will last long.” Hoseok says, eyes shut close as he bites his lower lip. Kihyun rolls his hips faster, pressing their dicks together with his hand as he peppers the other man’s face with kisses.

“Come for me.” Kihyun whispers against his ear, sucking in the earlobe, nibbling softly.

With a strangled moan, Hoseok comes between their bodies, staining Kihyun’s hand and his own tummy. His legs shake as the orgasm hits him, but he gets hard again minutes after when Kihyun doesn’t stop kissing him.

“Someone’s insatiable, huh.” Kihyun teases, directing his kisses downwards, down his jawline, neck and collarbones, making sure to scratch them with his teeth. He cleans his hands and Hoseok’s body with the sheets and kisses all over his chest, cupping his pecs and sucking in the nipples like they were strawberries.

“You’re so pretty.” Kihyun says, in between licks, his hands roaming all over the man’s body. He’s burning under him, as if he had a fever, and his legs shake when Kihyun spreads them further. “And so good for me.”

“Am I?” Hoseok’s voice comes out as weak as he watches Kihyun open the scented oil and pour some over his fingers, coating them.

“A good boy?” Hoseok nods. “The best one for me. So, so _good_.”

Hoseok throws his head back when Kihyun dives his tongue inside his butthole, holding both legs with his sticky fingers as his tongue traces the rim of muscles in circles, pushing in and out as he slurps and sucks. The sensitive, pink bunny tails wiggles when Kihyun caresses it with his right hand.

“S-Stop.” Hoseok’s warning comes out late, because with a particular deeper push of his tongue he’s coming untouched again over his stomach, his dick twitching as he spurts out his orgasm, screaming Kihyun’s name loud.

Kihyun curses aloud at the sight. He won’t even last one second inside Hoseok with how turned on he is.

“You should have warned me, baby.” Kihyun gives one tentative lick to his hole and pours more lube between his fingers, since he didn’t have time to finger Hoseok before he had come just from his tongue.

Slowly, Kihyun pushes the index finger up Hoseok’s entrance, the smell of lavender and peaches filling up his nostrils. Hoseok arches his back at the sudden intrusion but pushes against Kihyun’s fingers as he adds a second one, while his lips are focused on abusing his inner thighs, marking them like cherry blossoms.

“More.” Hoseok says, shakily, and Kihyun pours more lube before adding a third one, scissoring and pushing in and out, stretching him out well.

Still with his fingers inside, Kihyun moves upwards, kissing all the way up, until he meets Hoseok’s lips and pulls him into a tender kiss, soft and caring, leaving them breathless. Kihyun’s heart clenches inside his heart at the same time Hoseok’s hole clenches around his fingers.

“I’ll make you feel good, baby bun. Tell me if it hurts, okay?” With a short peck, Kihyun places himself between Hoseok’s legs and pushes the tip inside, until the muscles give in and he’s sucked inside.

Hoseok moans, throaty and out of pure bliss when Kihyun starts rocking his hips, a slow pace at first but increased after each thrust, until the sound of his balls against Hoseok’s buttcheeks fill up the room and he can’t discern between his own moans and Hoseok’s anymore. It’s nasty and dirty but it feels so, so good.

“I’m gonna come again.” Hoseok says, biting his lower lip and hands on Kihyun’s back, nails digging on the skin and probably leaving crescents all over it. At that, Kihyun gets hold of the dick between their bodies and pumps it, with his fingers still sticky from the oil and using the pre-cum leaking from the slit so it wouldn’t chafe.

Moaning Kihyun’s name, Hoseok comes first, his body shaking with each wave of pleasure and Kihyun’s sure he’s blacked out for a good few seconds.

He’s taken by surprise when Hoseok pushes him down on the mattress, his dick slipping out of his hole when he was about to reach his orgasm, but before he can complain there’s Hoseok’s mouth all over him, his tip hitting the back of his throat and balls against his chin as he deep-throats him, so good that Kihyun barely has time to breathe when the warmth he’s been building up inside his tummy explodes and he’s coming inside his mouth. Hoseok doesn’t pull out right after, milking Kihyun out well, until his dick is too sensitive to take it anymore and there’s cum dripping down his chin and neck.

Exhausted, Hoseok drops dead on the mattress next to him, interlacing their fingers and cuddling closer, just like how he used to do whenever they were going to sleep.

“Thank you.” He says, shyly, hiding in the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “For helping me with… _that_. It really hurts so much when you’re in heat.”

“It was my pleasure to help.” Kihyun jokes and Hoseok squeezes the flesh of his forearm for the pun. “How long does the heat last though?”

“Around 4 days usually.” Hoseok snuzzles even closer. “I’m sorry I troubled you though, you saved me from that cage and now this…I will go back to the forest and –”

Kihyun turns around and takes Hoseok’s face between his hands, squeezing his face until his lips are parted.

“I don’t mind. I was more than…glad to help. If you don’t mind, you can stay here all you want.”

Hoseok smiles shyly as he nods, launching forward to kiss Kihyun.

However, the innocent kiss turns into a more heated one and soon enough Hoseok’s tail is wiggling happily and he is hard again.

Kihyun smirks before he goes down on him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> elisa: im working on longer fics!!  
> also elisa: *drops more spicy*
> 
> please forgive me ;3; any comments will be accepted uwu ❤️❤️
> 
> find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihovely) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kihovely)


End file.
